


Roller Coaster

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Roller Coaster

Severus teases Harry with hands and lips and tongue and teeth. Brings him to the precipice then pulls him back again and again. Harry's body is taut and aching for release. His hands grip the bedclothes, the headboard, his lover's shoulders. His thighs quiver as waves of pleasure roll over him, their bodies rocking together in perfect time. Heart racing, the blood rushing through his veins. Sweat runs into his eyes, mixing with tears of pain and pleasure. Finally- _Finally!_ -he falls, collapsing, completely boneless. Eyes wild, skin flushed, hair on end (although who could tell the difference really), exhilarated.


End file.
